


Necking

by steamyaffair



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they discover that Merlin can orgasm from having his neck kissed and sucked. Arthur gets really smug about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking

Merlin pretended not to hear Arthur as he fussed in the prince's wardrobe on a warm spring morning.

“ _Mer_ lin.” This time, Arthur said his name with a touch of annoyance.

“Yes?” Merlin shot a glare over his shoulder.

Arthur was smirking. Of course he was, the smug git.

“I thought we agreed that you'd leave off wearing those awful neckerchiefs.” More of a statement than a question, really.

“I don't recall agreeing to anything of the sort,” Merlin countered. He could feel heat begin to rise up and color his cheeks as he turned back to the interior of the wardrobe.

“As your prince,” Arthur was suddenly much closer and Merlin froze, his shoulders tensing. He felt a short tug at the ragged piece of red cloth tied around his neck.

“As your prince,” Arthur repeated, his words puffing moist heat onto the back of Merlin's neck, “my _suggestions_ ought to be interpreted as commands.”

Merlin squirmed away, nearly tripping over his own feet. He scowled at the laughing prince and dumped a mismatched pile of clothing at the foot of the bed.

“Merlin, come here.” Arthur leaned against the wardrobe door.

“Can't,” Merlin's chin lifted a little in defiance, “promised Gaius -”

“Come on, Merlin, it's nothing to be -”

“Going!”

Merlin fled.

*~*

He wasn't lying. Not really. Gaius _had_ asked if Merlin would mind replenishing some of the herb stock now it was spring. So what if Merlin alluded to a hint of urgency to the task? Gaius would certainly be pleased to find that his apprentice had completed the chore! Yes. Certainly. And the weather was perfect.

Merlin hummed a little to himself in satisfaction as he skittered through the stone halls in retreat from Arthur's mocking smile. He breezed into the physician's quarters, yanked the list of herbs from where it was posted next to the door, grabbed a basket with several small sacks and, with a jaunty wave to his mentor, breezed out once more.

He had made it half-way to the citadel’s grand entrance when he was yanked into side-passage.

“What do you think you're doing?” Arthur hissed.

“Herbs!” Merlin squeaked.

“Running, more like.” Arthur took a firmer grip on Merlin's arm. “Come on.” He marched the servant back to the royal chambers, took the basket, locked the door, and stared at Merlin – presumably waiting for an explanation. Or possibly a lie. Arthur knew Merlin well enough to expect either or both.

Merlin squirmed a bit under the scrutiny, staring at the toe of his boot as it made small circles on the floor.

“What on earth is the _matter_ with you?”

Merlin didn't answer but felt the heat staining his cheeks again – which was pretty much an answer in itself.

“You act like you're embarrassed or something.”

At this, Merlin's head snapped up. “Well, you _laughed_!” he accused.

Arthur's eyebrows immediately knitted together in a frown, “But – surely you must know I wasn't laughing **at** you, Merlin?” He stepped closer to the other man.

Merlin crossed his arms and looked away. “Why else would you be laughing, then?”

Arthur reached out to graze the back of his hand across Merlin's cheek. It was one of those rare tender gestures that gave Merlin cause to hope for something more than just a dalliance between master and servant.

“Because I was _delighted,_ ” Arthur said softly, moving even closer.

Merlin risked a glance but Arthur's eyes were focused somewhat lower.

“Seeing you fall apart like that,” Arthur murmured, “all because of my mouth,” his fingers trailed down Merlin's jaw and onto the column of his throat, “here.” His thumb pressed lightly.

Merlin shivered.

Arthur's eyes shot up to Merlin's own. “Take off the scarf, Merlin.”

Merlin raised his arms and fumbled with the knot. He glanced nervously at Arthur several times, but never held his gaze.

Arthur backed up to lean against the dining table, his eyes never left Merlin's face.

Knot finally defeated, Merlin dropped the scarf and waited for Arthur's next command.

Arthur beckoned him closer and Merlin went. He was a little lust-fogged and forgot his normal tendency to ignore Arthur's instructions.

When he stepped in between Arthur's thighs, the prince hummed his pleasure. “Very good.”

Merlin stood stock-still as Arthur's hands grazed up over Merlin's arms and shoulders to bury themselves in his hair.

“Look at me,” Arthur insisted in a soft voice.

Merlin finally met and held Arthur's gaze. To his surprise, Arthur's expression wasn't mocking or even amused.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Arthur breathed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Merlin's jaw. His mouth moved a little lower, to the hollow beneath Merlin's ear where Arthur's tongue laved a wide stripe.

Merlin yipped and squirmed, but Arthur's hands held him steady. Arthur's heavy pants against Merlin's neck caused ripples of goose-flesh to erupt over Merlin's skin.

“So responsive,” Arthur continued as he nipped and kissed his way down the rapidly reddening column of flesh. One of his hands let go of Merlin's locks and grabbed the slim servant's arse instead.

Merlin surrendered, allowing himself to be manhandled up flush to the prince's body while Arthur's attentions to his throat became increasingly messy. Merlin's hands came up to clutch Arthur's shoulders and his hips began to rock forward, seeking more friction against Arthur's groin and thighs.

When Arthur bit firmly into the junction of Merlin's neck and shoulder, Merlin gasped and clutched at the other man desperately. As though reading his mind, Arthur deliberately canted his hips up and gripped Merlin's arse tighter.

Merlin felt his pleasure spiraling higher and higher, he moaned and his movements became more erratic – causing Arthur to cease his attention momentarily.

“You're close,” Arthur said by way of explanation, turning Merlin around so that the slender man's arse was pressed against Arthur's groin. Then, he latched on to Merlin's neck once again – sucking hard on his pulse-point.

Merlin whined and made to rub his palm against rigid line of his erection, but Arthur seized both wrists and held them to Merlin's sides. Frustrated and nearly half-mad with desire, Merlin pleaded with Arthur to give him release.

“Please,” Merlin panted, all-the-while Arthur's wicked tongue was licking and stroking the back of his neck.

“So good,” Arthur replied, “So good for me,” he continued to lick and suck on the long flushed expanse of skin. “Love to see you like this, Merlin.”

“What- begging?” Merlin's eyes clenched shut in shame.

“You're beautiful when you let yourself go,” Arthur said softly, ignoring Merlin's question. “So lovely and open – makes me crazy.” Arthur's voice trailed off as he began to pepper Merlin's neck with soft, tiny kisses.

Merlin could feel Arthur's erection digging into his arse and pushed back against it deliberately. He was rewarded with a soft groan from the prince as well as a sharp bite.

“Sire,” Merlin gasped, all thoughts of teasing or retaliation left his mind in the wake of that pin-prick of pain. He rubbed himself back onto Arthur's lap shamelessly, hoping for another.

“Want me to mark you?” Arthur growled, pressing his groin into Merlin's arse.

Merlin's higher reasoning abruptly shut down, all he could think was _yes_ and _harder_ and _more_.

Arthur sucked **hard** on Merlin's throat, worrying a large love-bite into existence as Merlin thrashed about in his arms. “Want everyone to know who you belong to – yeah?”

“Arthur -” Merlin cried in a broken voice. He felt his pleasure spike once more – just as it had last night when Arthur had brought him off with only words and kisses to his neck.

“It's alright, Merlin,” Arthur purred, still thrusting against Merlin's arse. Merlin keened and jerked his hips forward into the air.

“I _want_ to claim you,” Arthur continued, releasing Merlin's wrists in order to wrap his arms around the slim servant's waist as he latched onto Merlin's neck once more.

Merlin's hands flew to hold Arthur's head in place as he bucked and writhed in Arthur's grasp.

“You're mine,” Arthur breathed.

“Yours,” Merlin gasped.

“Come for me, Merlin,” Arthur moaned, his own hips stuttering against Merlin's arse.

Merlin choked back a cry and convulsed in Arthur's arms. Arthur's own release caused him to bite down, perhaps a bit harder than he meant to, on the tendon at Merlin's shoulder. Merlin couldn't be arsed to care; he slumped back against the prince's damp trousers.

As their breath began to steady, Merlin became aware of Arthur's hands. He was rubbing Merlin's arms as though Merlin were an animal to be soothed. Then, he felt Arthur's chin come to rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Merlin once more.

“I'm having second thoughts about your silly neckerchiefs,” Arthur mused. Before Merlin could tense up and become defensive Arthur added, “As your prince, I believe the sight of your lovely neck should be reserved for my pleasure alone.”

Merlin shivered at the word 'pleasure' but couldn't help asking: “So, that talk about 'marking' me ...”

Arthur's grip around Merlin tightened, “Make no mistake, Merlin – anyone who tries it on with you will soon learn the error of their ways.”

Then Arthur released him and turned Merlin around so they were face to face once more.

“If that's what you want, of course,” the prince's tone held a hint of a question.

Merlin grinned and leaned forward to kiss Arthur's beautiful mouth.

“It is,” Merlin confirmed.

~fin~


End file.
